User talk:Realmain
Deletions and admins Hi Realmain, I'm following up on the message you left for Bchwood about deleting some pages. We'd be happy to help out, but I wonder if you (or one of the other editors you mentioned) is interested in adopting this wikia and becoming an admin that way? Then you could do the deletions yourself as well as lots of other stuff. You can submit an adoption request at w:c:community:Adoption:Requests. Another option would be to reach out to User:Weas-El and ask if he can make you an admin. That might be a little faster, and as someone who's been taking good care of things here, you're certainly qualified. Let me know how things go, or if you have any questions. Keep up the great work! -BertH (help forum | blog) 17:09, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Tutorials Hey fellow, i would like to contribute with this wiki about Original SIn, but i dunno much about the editor. Could you send me a sort of tutorial, guide or something like that to help me? Thanks! Vedder7 10:43, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :Here are some tutorials you can look at for Wikia. Video Tutorials & Wikia University. I actually knew nothing about HTML or editing until I started editing this Divinity wikia. You can also look at the Source Codes to see what we do to make the pages. :Realmain (talk) 18:48, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Skills & Effects Pictures Hey Realmain, do you think in the future should we add the in-game picture for those skills and effects ? Arthur310 (talk) 08:15, July 23, 2014 (UTC)Arthur310 :We might do this later on, but it has not been decided, there are more important things at the current time. :Realmain (talk) 10:07, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Items in D:OS Please create special page for Items in D:OS. And link it in header. I`d start fill it. Thanks. Reitarou (talk) 07:24, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :Specifically, what kinds of items are you planning to add in? Currently on the front page we have Arrows, Books & Uniques filled out. I also have Potions and Miscellaneous not filled out yet on that page. Are there any other item categories you would like me to add? :Realmain (talk) 07:37, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I will explain more about rarity and add tables with gear. I think, i`d add all into "Items" page and then, if need, you can create own pages for each. ::Reitarou (talk) 14:20, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Weapon Crafting Weapon crafting quite different, from "Need BR1 to craft 1H sword, at BR5 it have additional effects". In every BR you craft another sword with his own stats (Started posting tables in Items page). What do you think about "Craft" page? Does we need to post every craft (BR1 -> Homemade Sword, BR2 -> Handcrafted Sword. Each in his own row)? What do you think about it? Reitarou (talk) 14:16, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Hm… If it grants additional effects depending on the level of the crafting, then yes, we should post every one. Can you please do that? Thank You =) : 05:40, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Dreykar (talk) 09:12, August 23, 2014 (UTC)DreykarDreykar (talk) 09:12, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Skill Exhibitions Hello, I put together some videos of all the "Class" skills. I for one have been looking for some videos to display all the skills. You are free to use them if you feel they would benefit this wiki! :Oh! Thanks! I will make use of this on this Wikia. Though, can you please sign your comments so that I know who is speaking? Thanks. : 09:11, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry about that.. new to posting on Wiki Dreykar (talk) 09:14, August 23, 2014 ::It's fine. Just remember to use ~~~~ at the end of the post =) 09:16, August 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Will do :) Dreykar (talk) 09:17, August 23, 2014 (UTC)DreykarDreykar (talk) 09:17, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Color & Link Templates We need template for Attributes, Skills, Perks etc. How I think it can be: *Using: 05:23, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::A template, for easy posting Abilities/Attributes with links and colors. Look, how it colored in Crafting. With Template it can be done easy. ::--Reitarou (talk) 07:41, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Tell me what colors you want for each stuff and I'll add it in. You can give me the hex-codes or type out the whole thing ::: 08:03, August 27, 2014 (UTC) DOS Abilities Hi Realmain, The DOS Abilities page need minor heading formatting that is beyond my abilities i'm afraid. The summary was added to act as a quick stop for people looking to plan ability point spending. Thanks, Jbeighteen (talk) 02:50, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't fully format it, but I just did a temporary page formatting fix-up for you on the Abilities page. I'll make the page look better later. : 06:33, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Item DB Hi Realmain, I'd like to create an item database for static items in the game. Rather than laboriously type in item stats manually, I'd like it to have info shown on hover much like the DOS status effects. I'd be happy to take screenshots related to these items in game, crop them and add to the db as i go along. I'm uncertain on how I'd go about creating hover links though, and there may be an issue related to copyright as well. Jbeighteen (talk) 08:31, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :I am assuming that you are talking about the miscellaneous items? Or something else? :You can make a hover like the one on the Uniques page. :Example of how to use: will come up as . :So you can upload the pictures (for items, you can just use .jpg instead of .png, because of the file size is smaller) and call it something like "DOS Items (Name of Item).jpg". If you have any questions, feel free to contact me. : 17:18, September 11, 2014 (UTC)